Pink Carnations Without Starlight
by Wakana Shiori
Summary: Walaupun tidak sehangat dan seterang matahari, dia mampu membuat langit malam menjadi indah. Kilauannya yang memukau membuatku tak mampu memalingkan pandanganku darinya.


Sengoku Basara © Capcom

Pink Carnations Without Starlight© story by Wakana Shiori

Warning : Death chara, Kasuga POV.

Saat semuanya terasa pergi bersama langit senja

Sulit untuk membawanya kembali

Kini yang tersisa hanya langit malam

Langit malam yang mendung

Aku berlari diantara pepohonan yang rimbun di tengah hutan. Dengan harapan agar bebas dari belenggu para musuh.

Suara pedang yang menghantam satu sama lain terdengar jelas di belakangku dan suara erangan para prajurit akibat tertusuk pedang mengganggu indra pendengaranku.

Ingin ku memberikan sumpah serapah kepada mereka.

Mereka yang melukai hingga membunuh insan yang tak berdosa yang bernaung di bawah kepemimpinan tuanku.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menghalangi jalanku.

Menghentikan langkahku.

Aku menatap tangannya yang menggenggam erat sebilah pedang.

Pedang yang telah berlumuran darah.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak raga yang sudah ia tebas.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak keluarga yang dia sakiti.

Aku tidak tau sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum untuk mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

Mungkin sekarang giliranku

"mau kemana kau..?"

Dan dia mulai menyerangku.

Seringaian liciknya terpatri di wajahnya seiring dengan seranganku.

Aku mencoba melawannya terus dan terus.

Hingga aku mencapai batas kemampuanku.

Perasaan puas tersirat dalam senyumannya saat aku bersimpuh tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Di sini aku berharap.

Dalam keadaan ini aku berdoa.

Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin melihat wajahnya.

Wajah yang terkadang membuatku merasa kesal.

Namun tak jarang membuatku merasa bahagia.

Dan selalu membuatku rindu padanya.

Dan tuhan pun mengabulkannya.

Tapi..

CRAAASSHH

Tetesan darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"arrrghhh…!"

Tapi bukan ini yang ku inginkan.

"Ka-Kasuga…"

Mendengarnya menyebut namaku membuat darahku membeku.

Sungguh, bukan ini yang ku inginkan.

"Kasuga, _da-daijobudesuka_..?"

Aku meraih raganya yang kian melemas.

Darah akibat tusukan pedang yang menembus punggungnya hingga perutnya kubiarkan mengotori pakaianku.

Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia melakukan hal ini.

Aku ingin mengutuk seseorang yang menyakitinya.

Seseorang yang kini hilang bersama hembusan angin.

"Kasuga.."

Telapak tangannya terasa dingin menyentuh pori-pori pipiku.

Aku meraihnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

Aku mencoba mengalirkan kehangantan untuknya.

Mataku terasa panas. Dadaku terasa sakit.

Sangat sakit hingga aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata kata.

Hingga sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di sudut mataku.

"kenapa kau menangis..?" tanyanya polos.

Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku ?

Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu ?

"aku- heran- .. mengapa-.. Kenshin-sama-.. bisa-… memiliki-.. pedang-.. seindah-.. dirimu-.." tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada mulai teputus-putus.

"apa-.. boleh-.. aku-.. memilikimu-..?"

Pertanyaannya membuat air mataku menganak sungai.

"hanya-.. beberapa-.. detik-.. sebelum-.. kematianku-.."

Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dunia serasa sangat membenciku, sehingga membiarkanku merasakan hal ini.

Mungkin hari ini dunia tak memihakku.

Matahari yang cerah serasa mengejekku.

"bolehkan-..?"

Aku memeluknya erat. Terasa nafasnya yang kian memendek.

"terima kasih-.. karena-.. kau-.. mau-.. memelukku-.."

"hentikan.." ucapku ditengah sesenggukanku.

"jagalah-.. dirimu-.. baik baik-.. "

"jangan berbicara lagi, _baka_!"

"kau-.. harus-.. ramah-.. kepada orang-.. lain.."

"hentikan atau aku akan memukulmu.."

"laksanakan- .. perintah-.. _danna_ mu-.. dengan baik.."

"hentikan.. kumohon.. hentikan.."

"jangan-.. pernah-.. mencuri-.. _negi_ -.. milik-.. Katakura- _danna_ lagi-.."

"aku tidak pernah melakukannya"

"hahaha.. aku-.. bercanda.."

Ditengah-tengah kondisinya yang seperti ini, sempat-sempatnya dia tertawa.

Namun, entah kenapa tawanya membuatku menangis.

Tawa yang biasanya membuatku kesal, kini membuatku menangis.

Tuhan, aku tak ingin ini menjadi tawa terakhirnya.

"Kasuga.. hiduplah-.. untukku-.. tertawalah-.. untukku-.. jika-.. kau merasa-… kesepian-.. sebut saja-.. namaku-.. aku-.. akan-.. ada-.. di sisimu-.. saat-.. kau menyebut-.. namaku-.. sambil-.. memejamkan-.. matamu-.."

".."

"Kasuga, coba-.. sebut-.. namaku-.."

"Sa-Suke.."

"Aishiteru, Kasuga.."

Suaranya melemah, begitu juga nafasnya.

Aku tak bisa mendengar nafasnya lagi.

Ia menutup usianya dengan sebuah kata-kata yang sangat indah.

Aku merasa hancur.

Pedang-pedang itu seperti memutuskan perasaanku.

Perasaanku yang ikut mengalir bersama darahnya.

Aku berharap jika ini mimpi lalu aku terbangun dan berkata 'ternyata hanya mimpi' dan membayangkanmu datang dan menghampikirku, memelukku dan berkata 'kau akan baik-baik saja, sekarang aku di sini bersamamu'

"Sasuke..? "

Aku menggumamkan pelan namanya. Berharap ia membalas panggilanku dan berkata ' Kasuga, ayo kita pulang' atau 'Aku hanya pura-pura mati'

"Sasuke..? Sarutobi Sasuke..?"

"Kasuga..?"

Aku membulatkan mataku dan berharap suara tadi adalah milik Sasuke.

Namun, dugaanku salah. Dia adalah _dannan_ ya Sasuke –Sanada Yukimura-

Pemuda dengan pengikat kepala berwarna merah itu melangkah pelan dan menghampiriku.

"apa..? apa yang-.."

Aku tau apa yang dia rasakan.

Aku melihatnya menggenggam erat tombaknya.

"MITSUHIDE….!" Teriaknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku melihat Date Masamune yang tengah menenangkan Yukimura.

Aku melihat jelas air mata yang mengalih di wajah Yukimura.

Menyaksikan itu membuat dadaku semakin sakit.

"SASUKE…!" teriakku membuat Date Masamune dan Yukimura mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"kau bilang jika aku memanggil namamu, kau aka nada di sisiku..? mana buktinya.." ucapku di tengah tangisanku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan raga yang tak bernyawa itu.

"apa kau menipuku, Sasuke..? SASUKEE..!"

Aku merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh pundakku.

Katakura Kojuurou

"hentikan Kasuga, dia sudah-…"

"menjauhlah dariku..!" teriakanku membuat sang mata kanan naga itu terkejut. "tau apa kau, huh..?"

Yukimura tampak mendekat. Ia hendak menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"jangan menyentuhnya, menjauhlah..!"

Pandanganku mulai samar, hanya rasa sakit yang bisa aku rasakan.

Aku tak bisa berfikir yang jernih.

Yang kulihat hanya Sasuke.

Yang kutau hanya Sasuke.

Yang pikirkan hanya Sasuke.

Yang kuinginkah hanya Sasuke.

Yang aku cintai hanya Sasuke.

"tapi kau tidak bisa memperlakukan Sasuke seperti ini..!" teriakan Yukimura menghentikan nafasku sesaat

Aku memperhatikan air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya.

Wajah yang tampak putus asa, marah dan sedih tepat berada di hadapanku.

"dia seperti ini karena dia mencintaimu.." tambah Masamune.

"jadi kumohon, jangan menangis untuknya.." ucap Yukimura sambil menyeka air matanya.

"ba-baiklah.."

Beberapa jam setelah pemakaman Sasuke.

Kai tampak sangat berbeda. Sepi.

Yang kulihat hanya Yukimura yang sedang tersenyum paksa.

"kau tidak boleh bersedih terlalu lama, jika kau bersedih, aku yakin _shinobi_ kesayanganku itu akan ikut bersedih.."

" _hai_.. Takeda- _sama_.."

Di sisi kiri mansion Takeda, pengelihatanku menangkap sosok Yukimura yang tampak rapuh tengah terduduk sendiri.

Aku menuntun langkahku untuk menghampirinya.

"Sanada- _san_.." gumamku.

"i-iya..? ada apa Kasuga- _dono_..?" balasnya tak lupa dengan senyummanya.

"aku minta maaf.."

"minta maaf untuk apa..? kau berada di sini untuk Sasuke saja aku sudah senang.."

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku

"aku baru mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.."

Aku menegakkan kepalaku agar bisa menatapnya.

"dia selalu berkata padaku saat selesai menjalankan misi _'danna, tadi aku bertemu gadis yang aku cintai, sepertinya aku akan menikah dengannya'_ dan ternyata gadis itu adalah kau.."

"hmm.."

"selera Sasuke sangat tinggi ya.." ucapnya. "aku ingin kau menjaga ini untuk Sasuke.." Yukimura memberikan sebuah kunai dengan pahatan bertuliskan _' Sarutobi Sasuke '._

Aku menatap benda yang berkilau akibat terkena cahaya matahari itu.

"jika kau menjaganya, berarti kau menjaga Sasuke dan juga berarti kau menjaga jiwa dari Kai.. Sasuke sangat berarti bagi Kai.. dan dia juga berarti untukku.. dia seperti kobaran api di jiwaku.. "

Aku menatap pemuda di hadapanku tengah menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Kasuga- _dono_ , apa arti Sasuke untukmu..?"

"menurutku.."

Yukimura hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang aku ucapkan.

Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk menginap di mansion Takeda.

Tak kusangka langit malam Kai sangat indah.

Aku menatap kunai milik Sasuke

Saat Yukimura bertanya padaku tentang arti seorang Sasuke untukku,

Aku hanya bisa berkata,

Sasuke seperti bintang di langit malam

Walaupun tidak sehangat dan seterang matahari, dia mampu membuat langit malam menjadi indah. Kilauannya yang memukau membuatku tak mampu memalingkan pandanganku darinya.

Dan aku seperti bunga anyelir merah muda, yang tak mempu melupakannya.

Walaupun aku tak bisa melihat raganya, senyumnya. Tapi aku akan tetap mencintainya.

Bolehkah setangkai anyelir merah muda ini mencintai sebuah bintang yang letaknnya jauh di sana ?

Anyelir merah muda ini hanya mampu menatap dari kejauhan.

Hanya mampu menikmati keindahannya.

Namun selalu merasakan cinta dan kasihnya di setiap cahaya yang ia berikan.

Aku, Kasuga.. akan mencintai dirimu, Sarutobi Sasuke

Apapun yang terjadi, sejauh apapun kita terpisah,

Aku yakin, kau akan tetap bersamaku.. di dalam jiwaku..

Indah cinta kami bagaikan taman bunga anyelir yang tertimpa cahaya bintang di malam hari. Namun malam ini mendung. Tidak ada bintang.

"Sasuke.. aku merindukanmu.. bisakah kita bertemu sekali lagi.. aku hanya ingin memelukmu.."

Setangkai bunga anyelir merah muda yang kini merindukan cahaya bintang.

By Wakana Shiori

Denpasar, 19 July 2015

mohon reviewnya tanpa flame..


End file.
